1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a video receiving apparatus, and more particularly to a video receiving apparatus capable of supporting various video formats.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are three most commonly used video formats for analog video signal, namely, component format, S-Video format and composite format. The three video formats each requiring different number of channels. According to the component format, on the part of the analog video signal, analog channel data Y, analog channel data Cb and analog channel data Cr are independently transmitted in three channels. According to the S-Video format, analog channel data Y and analog channel data C are separately transmitted in two channels, wherein analog channel data C is obtained by combining analog channel data Cb and analog channel data Cr in the same channel and then outputting the combined analog channel data. According to the composite format, analog channel data Y, analog channel data Cb and analog channel data Cr are combined in the same channel first and then the combined analog channel data is outputted next.
Therefore, a conventional video receiving apparatus capable of supporting the component format, the S-Video format and the composite format at least needs three analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) to convert an analog video signal into a digital video signal. As conventional video receiving apparatus employs multiple ADCs, manufacturing cost is increased and market competitiveness is jeopardized.